


Spoiled for Choice

by DraceDomino



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Futanari, Older Characters, Public Sex, Scars, Seduction, Snowballing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Dragon Age Inquisition is a fantastic game with wonderful characters. But you know what really seals my breach? The fact that you can't romance so many of the amazing ladies within it.Enter: Inquisitor Lynn. This warrior is in her forties, covered in scars, and packs an impressive cock within her pantaloons. She doesn't play by BioWare's rules - she romances all the ladies that would otherwise be denied her.





	1. Two Winners of the Same Game

Spoiled for Choice  
Chapter One: Two Winners of the Same Game  
-by Drace Domino

“So...any chance you and I might…?”

“Why, of course, darling! I was starting to think you’d never ask!”

That was all it took for the Inquisitor to win a night with Lady Vivienne. She made the right decisions, she always made the mage happy to be associated with her, and her impressive figure was just too hot to resist. Anyone that failed to win over the First Enchanter must’ve just made a mistake somewhere along the way. Oh well! Too bad for them!

As an Inquisitor, Lynn was everything that Lady Vivienne was looking for. A human woman of noble background, but one that was just smart enough to navigate the game of Orlesian politics without getting lost in the mess. She might have been a little tougher and rougher around the edges than almost anyone she had ever met, but that only made her all the more charming and eye catching at parties. It was one thing to dress a wealthy noble up and take them to a grand ball - they’d blend right in with all the others. But to show up on the arm of a woman well over six feet tall, lined with muscles and scars hidden underneath an elegant gown? The scandal was so rich Vivienne could taste it!

But beyond that...Lynn had done right by the Circle, and was leading the Inquisition in the best interest of Thedas. For Vivienne, when she stood from her loveseat overlooking the balcony and approached the woman that had propositioned her, physical attraction was merely one part of a multi-faceted equation. It existed within the refined mage for a certainty - Lynn was an attractive woman pushing fifty, with silver hair that framed her face and added a feminine character to her otherwise scarred and rough features, giving her a magnificent blend of brutal and refined in the same taste. But beyond that attraction, when Vivienne moved to press her hands to the other woman’s chest, she was conveying so much more.

Appreciation, for how Lynn had guided the Inquisition in saving the Templar order and banishing the Grey Wardens for their foolish actions. Affection, for how the warrior had been a trustworthy friend that had made good on every promise she offered. And, if Vivienne was being entirely honest, she was a woman that knew there was a great deal to be gained in sharing her body with someone powerful, both politically and pragmatically. This was a rare opportunity for them both to indulge in such an important endeavor.

“You have been a remarkable friend, darling.” Vivienne cooed as she drew near, her hands turning to begin slowly unbuttoning the noble’s coat wrapped around the other woman’s body. As she pulled it slowly open she was free to behold Lynn’s unique body - a wall of muscle with but a few feminine curves, and more scars than Vivienne had seen on another person in her life. Lynn was older than most of them in the Inquisition, and she had been tough enough to survive decades of struggle and combat while others fell beneath her might. As such, it was only fitting that the toned figure hiding underneath her outfit was a cartographer’s map of blemish and damage, each that Vivienne was already making designs on tracing. As she slid a finger along a particularly long scar crossing down Lynn’s chest, Vivienne quirked a brow and regarded the other woman with a slightly playful look. “Though...I trust none of your other paramours will be jealous?”

She couldn’t imagine they would - if there was one constant at Skyhold, it was that the Inquisitor had a tendency to get around. Officially, she was engaged to Lady Josephine Montilyet. Unofficially, the lady didn’t mind that her partner famously made use of so many other women at Skyhold. It was only a matter of time before she asked Vivienne to be counted among them.

“You don’t strike me as a woman that would concern herself with the jealousies of others, Lady Vivienne.” Despite the rough edges and the calloused fingers that moved to tease across Vivienne’s waist, Lynn knew how to speak to her - with refinement, respect, and the slightly teasing tone that befit any proper player of the game. One of the many things the First Enchanter admired about her. “Though if that happens, I trust that you wouldn’t cause them any undue harm? I only share myself with the women that hold a special place...both with myself, and the Inquisition as a whole.”

“Of course, darling.” By that point, Vivienne had left Lynn’s torso mostly exposed. The jacket still hung open but looped over her shoulders, and her magnificent, firm breasts were left free and open to the air sweeping in from the nearby balcony. Already, Vivienne could feel her throat tighten and her pleasure build - this specimen was truly remarkable. She had never fancied herself to take a woman as a lover before, but then...she had never once in all the balls and banquets met one that seemed so worthy of her affection. Turning to the matter at hand, Vivienne allowed her fingers to continue tracing scars as she continued the thought presented to her by the Inquisitor. “I would never treat one of the Inquisition the way I treated marquis Alphonse, not even little Sera.”

“I appreciate your restraint and civility, Madame de Fer.” Lynn’s response was simple and soft, and her hands moved to Vivienne’s own elegant outfit. The clothing of an Orlesian woman - especially one as prominent as Lady Vivienne - was something to be handled delicately and only by an experienced touch. Thankfully, Lynn had learned quite a bit over her decades, and what little she hadn’t gleaned from desperate daughters and wives in Orlais had been taught to her by her future bride Josephine. She perfectly allowed her calloused fingers to tease along the seams of fabric perfectly, pulling at the perfect straps to give Lady Vivienne a bit of delicate release from her bodice. There were faint gasps that were whispered as sacred as a secret - for someone like Vivienne, admitting that her elegant attire caused her discomfort would be akin to admitting to a profound weakness.

Thankfully, Lynn wasn’t interested in exposing her weakness...merely her flesh.

First Enchanter Vivienne was practically preening as Lynn took her by the hand after exposing the other woman’s chest, cordially walking her back to the loveseat. If she strained to one side far enough she could peer over the balcony and see the very edge of her throne, but beyond that there was still noise from below - enough to let them know that it was still business as usual at Skyhold. As Vivienne sat in delicate fashion and Lynn’s hands moved down to the strap of her own belt, the Inquisitor once more spoke in a noble and respectful tone.

“I do hope you’ll forgive me for declaring my passion for you in such...domestic settings, Madame de Fer.” Lynn mused, just as her belt unsnapped. Lady Vivienne was already doing her part, lifting a hand to where Lynn’s thighs met and giving delicate, affectionate pets to the bulge slowly growing beneath the fabric of her pants. Even as she twitched with pleasure from the other woman’s touch, Lynn stayed focused on her apology - it was a formality that Lady Vivienne deserved. “It’s simply that any time we’re called to a ball or a celebration in Orlais, I have a difficult time weaving through the crowds of nobles that seek your eye for themselves.”

“False modesty does you poor service, darling.” Came Lady Vivienne’s playful reply. With a smug yet sweet smile she soon began to pull down the other woman’s front zipper, inching closer and closer to unveiling an admitted mystery. She had heard the rumors, heard the whispers...for that matter, she had heard the wailing of plenty of young women in Skyhold when they were stuffed with what was waiting for her now. She was intensely curious, yet continued with her banter - for even this moment of intimate affection between close friends was another facet of the game. “We’ve known each other long enough for me to come to expect your...magnificently unique style. I would neither want nor predict a long courtship from you, dear. Merely a comfortable spot where I can see for myself what so many in Skyhold have screamed about.”

And with those words in the air, Lady Vivienne had her wish. It was almost comical, with the impressive length of the Inquisitor suddenly flopping forward from her pants as soon as it was freed, entirely taking Lady Vivienne by surprise. She was a refined noblewoman that was used to the pricks of others in her circle - and Lynn was indeed unique among her caste. Strong, brave, charming...and more well-endowed than any three Orlesian men put together. That impressive weight flopped forward and landed atop Vivienne’s bald head, striking with a loud slap that put the First Enchanter in a unique state of unintended shock. Color rushed over her cheeks as she was left stunned by what she witnessed, and soon pulled her head back to truly admire the weight offered to her.

“Maker’s breath, darling, are we sure there’s no Qunari in the Trevelyan line?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Lynn responded with a satisfied smile, her length easing against the cheek of the beautiful and refined mage. “But that would be a fine rumor for Leliana to circulate.”

And one the redhead would no doubt believe for herself.

***

As much as Lady Vivienne was fond of the Inquisitor, she wouldn’t be putting on the spectacle and performance that so many other women did when underneath her. There’d be no bombastic moaning or desperate crying out for more - merely a lifted brow, a satisfied smile, and a warm, moist entrance for her to enjoy. Vivienne wore that look upon her face now as she allowed one leg to hook up and over Lynn’s powerful shoulder, just as the Inquisitor began to slide slowly and deeply within her. Underneath their combined weight the First Enchanter’s fanciful loveseat ached, but it held fast - fine Orlesian craftsmanship was built to last underneath the force of sudden passion. With barely the first few inches pushed within Vivienne’s dark folds, Lynn tightened her grip against the other woman’s body and offered to her a small, coy smirk. She could already tell that Madame de Fer was going to be unlike any pleasure she had enjoyed in recent memory.

“Is there anything else I could say about your beauty, Lady Vivienne?” The noblewoman asked, just as she pushed her hips forward and felt another two inches slowly embraced by that moist, inviting entrance. She gazed up and down the figure of the other woman - still mostly clothed in her fineries, with her chest exposed and her nethers free to be claimed. Vivienne had a way of looking refined and radiant in just about anything, and it felt folly to not speak of it in such a fashion. “There’s a certain...grace that tends to be lacking from the other women of the Inquisition.”

“I have never asked for your flattery, darling, and that’s not about to start now.” Vivienne responded, her voice demure and poised and without showing a trace of the strain that came with being stuffed by that impressive length. Her eyes travelled down Lynn’s body in a mirror of the appraising gesture, from those firm features framed by silver hair down a powerful chest, all the way to the remainder of that length that still had yet to be stuffed within her. Remarkably, even the woman’s shaft bore a few light scars - ensuring that Vivienne was indeed about to make love to one of the most enduring forces of Thedas. “This is a sign of my deep affection for you, dear, and not the result of your sometimes clumsy approach to flirting.”

It was a fair enough statement, and Lynn grinned wide upon hearing it. Her flirting tended to work with everyone else - Josephine, Leliana, Scout Harding, Dagna...there was hardly a woman in Skyhold that didn’t melt under her gaze, and that was what made Vivienne such an intimately rewarding claim. Lynn kept her tongue silent for the moment as she started to roll her hips in more earnest and eager gestures, easing herself down all the way to the hilt and watching with great interest the look on Vivienne’s face.

Even the most profoundly adept player of the Orlesian game couldn’t mask the sensations that went through her upon being filled with the Inquisitor’s cock, and sure enough the slight twitch of Vivienne’s brow was enough to show that she truly felt the weight that had filled her. There was a small gasp from the depths of her throat that she tried to play off as an amused sigh, and though Lynn saw right through the posturing she would’ve been a fool to call Vivienne out on it. It was a blessing that Vivienne was willing to lay down and allow her to indulge herself in such pleasure...and she wasn’t going to risk wounding the woman’s pride to the point of stealing this treat away from her.

There were women in Skyhold that would have balked at the motions taken between the two that afternoon. Both women were nearly fully dressed, and there weren’t many bawdy tavern tales that went “they grinded slowly against each other on a loveseat without changing positions once.” The average servant at Skyhold had actively caught their Inquisitor doing things far more daring and wild than this, but then...they weren’t privy to any of the personal pleasures rolling through either of the nobles. The steady pressure of Lynn’s hips brought great delight across every inch of her impressive length, sinking deep and tenderly into the entrance of Lady Vivienne and savoring the warmth, the wetness, and the inviting tightness that clenched her. Vivienne simply allowed her chin to rest on her hand as she braced herself to the loveseat, laying black and allowing herself to be claimed with a look of peaceful delight on her face.

It was slow. It was methodical. It was - rare for Lynn’s typical liaisons - gentle. And both women knew why.

This wasn’t the true event...this was merely an expanded foreplay.

The intricacies of Orlesian passion ran deep, laying an extra level of sticky glee on the already desperately complex and convoluted game. As Lynn rocked back and forth and kept her gaze upon Lady Vivienne’s own, as the First Enchanter invited the stronger woman into her nethers, they were testing one another. Vivienne was testing the Inquisitor’s patience and strength and her ability to strike the most intimate parts of her feminine frame, and Lynn was testing the First Enchanter’s ability to keep her passion burning at the same tremendous intensity all the way through.

If the two women enjoyed their time together - as it seemed like they were - it was a foregone conclusion that their next meeting would be behind closed doors at the top of Lynn’s tower. Someplace where only the most personally trusted servants could hear Lady Vivienne’s voice join the litany of moans that so often filled Skyhold.

It was part passion and part pragmatism - and though Lynn was no stranger to bedding beautiful women, she wasn’t about to rush things with a woman as refined as Madame de Fer. Few things in life, she knew well enough, were as rewarding as a scandalous pleasure-laced relationship with a noblewoman of tremendous power. To that end, the entire time she rocked back and forth she didn’t dare lay hands atop Vivienne’s glorious bare breasts, nor did she move to press her lips to the other’s in a tempting kiss. She merely continued to thrust, continued to show Vivienne just what she had on offer, until the moment of shared release was finally crashing into them both.

It came across both Lynn and Vivienne at nearly the same moment, and both were confronted with the need to handle it in the finest and most regal of fashions. Lynn had nearly pulled herself free when she felt her surging release impending, but it was Lady Vivienne that ensured there would be no such nonsense. For the first time since they began she moved swiftly, one hand dropping to grab at Lynn’s shaft before she was able to pull out entirely. With a pleased look and a gently raised brow, Vivienne held Lynn’s cock in her delicate hand, feeling it pulse and throb inside of her grip even as the head and an extra few inches were lodged within her nethers.

“Don’t rob a lady of what she’s earned, darling.” Lady Vivienne mused, just as she felt the warmth begin to rush within her. Spurt after spurt of warm, white cream began to flood within her nethers - and it was all the First Enchanter needed to be pushed to her own point of release. It was far from the bombastic reactions of the others - no moaning in the Orlesian tongue like Leliana, no clawing at the sheets like Sera, no desperate squirting like Scout Harding. As Lynn’s scarred cock throbbed half within Vivienne’s grasp and half within her slit, the First Enchanter merely cooed, took a deep and satisfied breath, and rode her climax up and down with a layer of pure, refined grace. Only when they were both finished did her fingers untether themselves from around the Inquisitor, and Lady Vivienne offered a small smile as she leaned back. “That was so charming, dear. I trust this evening will be when we continue?”

“Of course.” Lynn’s response was soft and sweet, coming with a small bow from her waist as she tucked her length back inside. She took the time to appraise Lady Vivienne once more, the mage now leaning back with her breasts exposed and her nethers glistening - a line of dense cum slowly seeping from her folds. Lynn flashed the mage her most charming smile, just as she began to button her jacket once more. “I would not have requested your personal attention if I didn’t have the entire evening free to properly enjoy it, Madame de Fer.”

“Such cheeky confidence.” Vivienne’s chuckle was soft, and she took a deep breath in savoring the moment. To some, she might have come off as dispassionate or bored, but the proof of her pleasure was everywhere to those that could read the signals of the game. The relaxed posture, the way she continued to breath through her nose to savor the scent, and the fact that she made no attempt to cover up her cum-leaking slit. She invited the gaze of the Inquisitor, encouraged her to lay eyes on the mess they made together. She finally extended a hand towards Lynn in delicate fashion, fingers tilted towards the ground and clearly expecting the other woman to kiss it. It was time to part, after all, until they reunited later in the eve. “I shall take great pleasure in testing that confidence tonight, darling. Please explain to Lady Montilyet she is free to use my quarters this evening, since her usual accommodations will be...unavailable.”

“I am positive she will understand.” Came Lynn’s smiling reply, just as she took Vivienne’s hand and gave it a delicate kiss. Indeed, Josephine would - there were few women that respected the game quite so much. With that, Lynn stood tall and finished buttoning up her jacket, moving on a heel and heading once more to the stairs. She had clearly passed the test of Lady Vivienne and would earn a deeper relationship with her for the success - a relationship that added visceral, carnal delight to one already built on mutual respect and a shared vision for Thedas’ future.

As she worked her way down the stairs and into the main hall of the throne room once more, it didn’t take long before another person moved to claim the Inquisitor’s attention. A busy woman - managing an army, saving the world, and pleasing most of the women underneath her.

“Hey there, Patchwork.” The nickname flowed from Varric’s lips with a chuckle, just as the dwarf shuffled a deck of cards. He gestured towards the exit to the main hall with his head, and gave the woman a lopsided smile. “Was just about to head down to the tavern to see if I could squeeze in some afternoon Wicked Grace. Care to join?”

“After more of my gold? Before long I’ll need to start stealing from the coffers.” Lynn smiled and nodded, stepping in line beside her friend and working their way towards the tavern together.

She’d never beaten Varric at Wicked Grace, but that was all right. She was good at the really high stakes games.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Seeking, Seeking, Sought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Lynn is at it again! She's keeping half of Skyhold up by making one hell of a racket, and Cassandra Pentaghast is sent to ask if she can keep it down.
> 
> Buuuut she just ends up getting wrangled into a threesome with Lynn and Leliana, instead.

Spoiled for Choice  
Chapter Two: Seeking, Seeking, Sought   
-by Drace Domino

Cassandra had weary eyes as she made her way through the halls of Skyhold, steadily marching towards the throne room. Sometimes...it was difficult being one of the head advisors to the Inquisition, tasked with duties that others would never be able to accomplish. Cassandra didn’t fear demons apostates or darkspawn, nor was there any soldier in all of Thedas that could make her stand down. She didn’t tremble at the thought of dragons or even the coming of another Blight, knowing that she had the strength and the determination to see it through. She didn’t even fear now what she moved towards, even though she was dragging her heels and with what felt like a tremendous weight upon her shoulders.

She really didn’t want to be the one to tell the Inquisitor to keep it down...but there was nobody else to tackle the task. In the past hour, Cassandra’s door had been pounded on by nearly every resident of Skyhold keep, or at least all of those that took up residence anywhere near the throne room. Soldiers and craftsmen alike were left unable to sleep by the frantic sound of intense passion coming from the seat of power, and none of them were of a rank that would enable them the right to question the pleasures of the Inquisitor. Those that could’ve possibly handled the matter themselves with a polite request - such as Lady Vivienne - simply didn’t care, and not even the Inquisitor’s own bride Lady Josephine seemed to mind. She was up in her tower sleeping peacefully, knowing that in the morning she would wake up to the scent of another woman on her lover’s body...and the knowledge that the Inquisitor always found her way back into her arms.

“Hey there, Miss Fussypants!” Cassandra could feel fingers pass through the back of her short black hair as she rounded the corner, only to spin and see a smirking elf half-dangling from the rafters. Sera offered a wide grin with an enthusiastic thumbs-up, clearly happy to come across the other woman so late at night. “Come lookin’ for fun too, yeah? Pet the angry kitty while listenin’ to her Inquisitorialness having herself a slice of pie?”

Disgruntled noise. Small sneer. The usual Cassandra response.

“I admire the Inquisitor for several reasons, yet her...lewd habits have a tendency to cause disharmony within Skyhold.” Cassandra regarded the elf with a flat look, even as Sera let herself drop from the rafters only to land beside her. She narrowed her eyes with a hostile glance, and did her best to throw Sera an intimidating look. A difficult task, seeing as how angry, imposing women usually had the opposite intended effect on the elf. “Why are you here so late, Sera? Are you trying to pull one of your childish pranks?”

“Whaaaaat? Pish no, I’ve got somethin’ big planned for next week.” The elf giggled, and paused as the noise from further in the keep continued. Moaning, screaming, noises of profound delight...one of them the sound of their noble Inquisitor Lynn, and one that Cassandra couldn’t quite place just yet. When the sound diminished Sera flashed the same smile, and wiggled her brow as she continued. “I was jus’ listening and enjoying myself. You want proof, Miss Fussypants? Here! Here, take a taste! Sip of elf wine for the Seeker!”

“Pfffbbbt--” Cassandra was immediately put on guard as Sera made a bold attempt to actively shove the fingers of her left hand in the other woman’s mouth, stumbling back as they briefly wrestled. The Seeker was too tired and too weary for this sort of nonsense, and by the time Sera finally backed off she had indeed managed to slip Cassandra a taste. Just a sip! A touch of flavor of an elf’s pleasure, freshly squeezed from her peach. Before Cassandra could - justifiably so - punch Sera so hard that she entered the Fade, the elf was already on her heels down the hall, heading back towards the exit now that her fun had concluded. She even waved to Cassandra as she did so, calling to her in a voice so loud that it absolutely alerted the throne room.

“Fun givin’ ya a taste of honey, Cassandra! Next time I’ll let you have a proper draught right from the tap!”

Cassandra was fuming, but after so many long months of dealing with...unique individuals, controlling her temper had developed into a necessary skill. Her fists were tight and her eyes were nearly shut, watching as Sera made her way down the hall with her voice still hanging in the air. It was clear by the way the elf slipped off into the distance and how she shouted just what her true purpose had been there that night - a lookout, working for the Inquisitor just in case someone came to ruin her fun.

The little elf was her constant lackey, serving as an intermediate in return for the privilege of toying with herself while listening to the sounds of passion. A sexual sycophant, and one that delighted in her work.

“...at least she alerted the Inquisitor and whatever tavern wench she’s befouling.” Cassandra sighed, and slumped her shoulders as she began moving ahead once more. “Perhaps...this will not be quite so awkward after all, if she takes the opportunity to get decent and send the girl away.”

It was, in fact, going to be even more awkward than Cassandra had anticipated.

***  
“Why hello, Cassandra!” The Seeker was surprised to see that the chosen slut for the night was none other than Leliana, and even more surprised to see that she had been utterly shameless in trying to cover their tracks. The Inquisition’s Spymaster was gleefully riding the lap of Inquisitor Lynn, who was seated square in her throne while leaning firmly back. As Cassandra rounded the corner her throat immediately went tight and she took a half-step back in surprise, the color draining instantly from her cheeks as she took it all in. The naked frame of the Inquisitor with the tiny redhead in her lap, bouncing up and down to show everything she could manage. Perky breasts, a slender belly, and of course, a tight, wet slit wrapped around Lynn’s enormous length and leaving it glistening and moist. Cassandra stared with mouth agape as Leliana called to her, giggling as she continued to bounce. “Certainly I wasn’t making too much noise for you all the way by the tavern, was I?”

“Sorry, Cassandra.” Lynn chimed up, the Inquisitor’s silver-haired head popped up from behind the bard. She swept a hand forward to caress Leliana’s belly all the way up to her breasts, squeezing one of them in possessive fashion as she held the slender woman tighter against her. Even with her eyes focused on Cassandra’s face, Lynn continued to thrust, and each time she did so a wet, lewd noise filled the air to drive home the impact. “It’s been a while since Leliana and I spent much time together. I guess we were going overboard.”

They clearly weren’t showing any signs whatsoever of stopping, either.

“I...have received requests.” Cassandra stammered, and still lingered a dozen feet away. As she stood, the Seeker found herself utterly unable to turn away. The elegant frame of Leliana’s body, the sight of Lynn’s impressive weight of a cock, the fact that even as she spoke there were sounds of flesh clapping to flesh that sought to drown out her voice. Even when Cassandra tightened her lips to swallow she couldn’t find any respite, as they were still lightly flavored with the taste of Sera’s sneaky touch. Was the main hall of Skyhold always this hot at night? “There...there are some that are attempting to sleep. It was suggested that I would be the one to most diplomatically ask you to restrain yourselves.”

The fact that Leliana unleashed a howling, desperate moan in the immediate aftermath of Cassandra’s words was likely indicative of how serious they were going to take the request. The bard’s head snapped back and she lifted her legs up into the air, which were seamlessly caught by Lynn’s grasp just underneath her thighs. By now, Leliana was bouncing up and down mostly by the strength of her hands pressed to the sides of the throne, and from underneath Lynn clapped into her with heavy thrusts that filled the hall with their noise. It was a moment of tremendous bliss for Leliana with her thigh-high boots lifted in the air and her copper hair dancing within the confines of her hood, the only two pieces of clothing still clinging to her body. After Lynn drilled her with a few more pushes Leliana finally managed to regain her sanity, tilting her head down to regard her longtime friend with a satisfied smile spreading across her features.

“I apologize, Cassandra. We will attempt to keep it down.” Whether or not the words were sincere, Cassandra couldn’t tell...and in the moment she didn’t really care. The Seeker was ready to accept that as an answer before turning on a heel and rapidly heading back to the shelter of her own quarters, hoping only that she would be able to make the trip on her weakened knees and with her racing heart. She had only managed to barely turn before Leliana spoke up once more, and her words cut through her friend like no blade ever had. “So long as you stay and watch!”

Cassandra, feeling lightheaded and as if every drop of blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks, looked over her shoulder with a raised eye and a look of shock even more enormous than the day the Breach first appeared. To add weight behind Leliana’s giggling request, Inquisitor Lynn’s head popped up from behind her shoulder once more and turned her smirk to the Seeker. She even slowed her pace so Cassandra could witness every last inch that she was spearing the bard with, pulling down just until the head of her cock nearly popped free and then pushing back forward to the point that Leliana’s belly bulged ever so slightly.

“Well, Cassandra?” Lynn chimed up with her usual lazy smile - the same smile spread across scarred features that had somehow won the affections of so many women of Skyhold. Leliana’s was far from the only pussy that wrapped itself around Lynn’s member on a regular basis, and there was an increasingly growing chance that it wouldn’t be the last of the evening. Lynn’s grin intensified, and the mature woman older than both of her trusted advisors made damn sure Cassandra could see nearly every inch of her cock as it glided back out, exposing a glistening shaft that had Leliana’s nectar running all the way down to the weight of her sack. “Come on over and take a knee, Cassandra. So we know you’re paying attention.”

There was...no good reason that Cassandra should have obeyed such an order in that moment. Lynn had attempted to woo her in the past, because...that was simply what she did. And when things reached a head, Cassandra had explained to her that she couldn’t return those affection - her desires didn’t lay with women, and beyond that...Lynn was the Herald of Andraste. How would she ever be able to face the Maker knowing that she had become the carnal, sinful playful of his bride?

But time had a way of working at one’s resolve, and at Skyhold it was difficult to ignore the smiling faces of satisfied women, and the gentle whispers about how much fun they were all having. Handmaidens, gardeners, medics, even chantry sisters visiting from Val Royeaux, Cassandra had witnessed the aftermath of them all. The blushing. The spring in their step. The scent of the same tawdry lust that hung in the air now...and that Cassandra could only imagine would be all the sweeter if she drew near. When she finally began to do so, Leliana merely gave an excited giggle and blew her longtime friend a kiss.

“Wonderful, Cassandra!” She cooed, just as Lynn began to pound her from below once more. “I always told Josie you’d figure out how to have fun sooner or later!”

Cassandra said nothing as she moved to obey the request, but the blush on her face said it all. She was unarmed by this madness, and she was letting forces carry her forward that she had never properly obeyed in the past. It had been a long life filled with violence and servitude towards the Maker’s will, and those steady steps forward were the first that Cassandra had allowed herself to come from an inspiration far more demanding. She moved to just a few inches before the throne, close enough that Leliana was able to reach out a hand and tap her nose in playful fashion, and from there Cassandra slowly knelt. She braced herself as if she was about to offer a prayer to the Maker, though the spiritual experience resonating through her was stickier than any day of penance. She braced her hands to her knees and she simply stared ahead, saying nothing but having her senses absolutely assaulted.

The sound. Wet, long, deep, squishing...so piercing in proximity that it made Cassandra’s skin crawl in a fashion that she could only pair to how Varric’s romance novels made her feel in the steamist pages. The scent. The scent was something altogether brewed in the heart of desire, promising a taste of Leliana’s feminine nethers and the impressive rod that was possessed by the Inquisitor. So dense and so intense it was that Cassandra could practically taste it, and she even allowed her lips to part so she could breathe through her mouth just in case that dream could become manifest. And of course...the sight. The glorious sight that made Cassandra’s body ache as no weapon had ever managed.

Lynn’s body was a record of battles and torment - scars that lined even the insides of her thighs, even small markings at the edges of her throbbing cock. There had been times in the past that Cassandra marvelled at her like she would a statue that had been shattered and reassembled by a master craftsman, put back together to become unbreakable while still sporting the fracture lines of the past. She could see Lynn’s muscles tightening and the glisten marking her length, and it all led straight towards Leliana’s pussy. Maned with a tuft of red hair, pink and trembling and making an eager path for Lynn’s rod. Leliana had even braced a hand against the hood to spread her folds apart, showing Cassandra her sensitive clit and giving herself a little tease. Leliana’s pussy was quite happy that evening - happier than Cassandra’s had ever been, that much was certain.

And it was only bound to get happier as Lynn hit her peak.

There was only so long that Lynn could endure Leliana’s glorious slit once Cassandra had taken her place to watch the penetration up close and personal. It was simply too tight, too wet, too warm...and with too enchanting an audience so very, very close. With a grunt Lynn shoved herself forward and clutched Leliana fiercely against her, wrapping arms around the bard’s belly and allowing her thighs to drop from the air. In that moment Cassandra moved from pure instinct - her arms flying up and catching her friend’s legs right underneath her knees. With powerful arms but a rapidly weakening heart, Cassandra held Leliana’s legs aloft as she stared with shield-sized eyes at Lynn’s mighty, throbbing cock.

It pulsed, Maker how it pulsed. There was power within every churn of her muscles, and Cassandra witnessed how it rolled underneath the flesh to emerge within Leliana, to pump the bard full of load after load after load of cream. Leliana had fallen into a cooing mess of absolute desire, writhing back and forth, swivelling her hips, milking every last drop she could possibly manage from Lynn. Cassandra didn’t dare look up, but she could hear that their moans had become muffled, a clear sign that the pair had fallen into a passionate, lewd kiss in that moment of excitement.

Cassandra’s arms remained strong and Leliana’s legs complacent with resting in her grip, sitting there with Lynn’s meaty length spearing her pussy right before her friend’s features. The cum had only just begun to overflow and escape from the seam of cock and slit by the time their kiss ended, and Lynn could be heard to softly whisper to the bard with a playful tone in her voice.

“Always among the most glorious rides in Thedas.” She purred, and pressed a faint kiss to the edge of Leliana’s ear. “...you’ll invite that wife of yours to join in when she’s done with her mission, won’t you? I’d relish the chance to meet the woman that could satisfy you to the point of marriage.”

“My dear Solona will relish the opportunity.” Leliana responded in playful fashion, and slid one arm up and behind her, letting her palm wrap to the back of Lynn’s head and her fingers into the soft, silver hair. She licked her lips and offered something in between a purr and a growl - flirty, yet making it quite clear that Lynn was playing with fire. “Though I warn you, Inquisitor, the desires I share with my chosen love are...demanding.”

The two were very near wrestling each other to the ground to go at it once more before Lynn finally caught sight of Cassandra. She pulled her gaze away from Leliana - albeit regrettably - and took great notice of the Seeker’s expression, of the blush marking her cheeks, and of the fact that she was idly rubbing a hand between her her thighs, even without seeming as if she knew what she was doing. She had knelt there to complete a deal with Leliana over peace and quiet for Skyhold, and yet...it was quite clear that Cassandra was going to be making plenty of noise in her own right very soon.

There was a soft squishing noise as Lynn began to pull her hips back, and the inches of her cock slid from Leliana’s folds until finally flopping forward. When it did so, the arc was sudden and swift and actively struck Cassandra’s face - a glancing blow to a woman so strong, but one that left her with a noticeable streak of cum on her blushing cheek, and one that stole half of her breath of the past hour. Lynn didn’t apologize to Cassandra for accidentally cockslapping her, but she did offer her a consolation. One hand lowered, braced its fingers to the sides of Leliana’s pussy, and spread the bard to show the overfilled slit copiously, joyously packed with cum.

“Until your mouth’s full, Cassandra.” The scarred Inquisitor offered a soft order, that smug smile dancing across her face once more. “But don’t swallow and don’t spit. I want your tongue bathing in how good it tastes when I fuck one of my advisors.”

Cassandra, who had been speechless for what felt like days, suddenly found words coming quick to her tongue - only slightly quicker than the impending taste of the Herald of Andraste’s cum.

“Yes, Inquisitor.” She responded like a good soldier, and bobbed her head forward like a great one.

***

Cassandra was as inexperienced as a woman could come, and yet as her tongue passed across Leliana’s folds it was clear that her eagerness would make up for quite a bit. The former Seeker had a good few decades of repression under her belt, and as her head nestled between Leliana’s thighs she sought out the chance to work away some of those lonely nights and frustrated squirms while reading Varric’s fiction. Leliana merely giggled as she leaned back into the embrace of the Inquisitor, and with Lynn’s chin resting on the bard’s shoulder they both watched with profound delight as Cassandra worked. Slow, wet licks from the base of Leliana’s slit - scandalously close to the pucker of her ass - all the way up to the hood where Cassandra pulled her tongue back and sealed her lips to give it a long, low suckle. As she did her tongue uncurled once more and scooped within the tight embrace of the bard’s slit, and she went about her messy work with a look of shameful exhilaration plastered on her face.

“I’ve always wanted to sneak her head between my thighs.” Leliana cooed in teasing admission, and rolled her hips forward to encourage Cassandra to lick deeper. “I should have known all it would really take was some soldier’s leftover treat to make it happen.”

Cassandra’s cheeks were burning, and Leliana’s knees were held fast within her trembling grip. She was working diligently to do exactly as the Inquisitor said, scooping out Lynn’s cum with slow and cautious licks while being very careful to cradle the growing flood with her lips. It was...difficult to resist the temptation to swallow, and yet she managed to endure up until the point that it became actively hard to contain the cream within her mouth. Her head was tilting back further and further in the hopes that gravity would help, and by the time a thread of white began to slide down the corner of her lips Lynn finally spoke up with a smile.

“That’s enough, Cassandra. I think you’ve more than earned your turn.”

Cassandra would’ve grunted out a staggered thanks to the Inquisitor, if it wouldn’t of run the risk of accidentally allowing a single drop to go to waste.

 

Seeker Pentaghast was bracing herself on trembling knees, looking down at the smirking face of the spymaster. Leliana was laying flat on her back with her arms looped around Cassandra’s waist, both women resting on the throne with their bellies braced together and their hips meeting in an intimate fashion. From behind them, Lynn stood dominant and with a look of satisfaction on her face, gazing down to see a pair of wonderfully wet, warm holes that were free for her enjoyment. As the scarred soldier stepped up and wrapped her fingers around the base of her shaft, she stretched a hand forward to take a tight fistful of Cassandra’s hair at the back of her head. With a firm grip in place Lynn began to slide forward, and she pressed the tip of her cock right against the Seeker’s long-neglected pussy.

“Leliana?” Lynn finally spoke, just as Cassandra was squirming at the whispers of penetration. “I think Cassandra deserves the biggest kiss you can muster.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” The spymaster giggled, and together the two assaulted Cassandra from both ends. As the inches upon inches of Lynn’s member slipped within the Seeker, Leliana pulled her close and pressed a warm, inviting, cum-filled kiss against her mouth. Cassandra quaked in shameful bliss at the overwhelming experience - her pussy gripping in pure, primal instinct around that shaft and her tongue suddenly wrestling with that of one of her most trusted friend’s. The taste of Lynn’s cum that had been saturating her mouth was suddenly shared with the spymaster in reckless glee, and as it smeared from their lips and forced their tongues to swim in the creamy nectar, Cassandra could feel the vibrations of Leliana’s giggle through it all. The bard’s hands were caressing every inch of her friend that she could reach, pressing fingers across her muscled frame, tracing the occasional scar, and in general appreciating her not only for the feminine angles around her figure, but for the strength that rested underneath.

Meanwhile, Lynn was savoring the opportunity afforded to her, the chance to finally make Cassandra hers. Ever since the Seeker had rejected her advances on the balcony so long ago, she had pursued this moment just as readily and eagerly as she had pursued Corypheus. If anything, she cared about plunging her cock into Cassandra’s nethers more than she ever cared about sinking a blade into the Darkspawn ruler. It was undeniably more satisfying.

Cassandra’s head was swimming by the time it lifted from Leliana’s mouth, and a bridge of sticky white cum connected their lips for a long, lingering moment after. Leliana’s smile was enormous as she swallowed down a gulp of flavor and watched as the bridge snapped between them, splashing down to her own smug lips and ready to be claimed by a hungry lick. Cassandra was shuddering as Lynn pounded against her from behind, though Leliana could see her tighten her throat and swallow in a fluid motion - unable to resist the urge to gulp down Lynn’s flavor and feel it coat her throat. In the aftermath, Leliana braced her hands against Cassandra’s shoulders and gripped her tight, holding her steady so Lynn could truly begin to thrust.

Cassandra had gone there that night to put an end to the noise filling the throne room, but now she was making every bit the clamour that Leliana had been. It would’ve come as a shock to many as the Seeker’s howls filled the hall, and yet she allowed the noises to pour from her lips without any lingering trace of shame or humiliation. Sure, there might be some that would know what she found herself doing that night...but none would dare to call her out because of it. And besides, she worked hard for the Inquisition. Surely, it was finally time for Cassandra Pentaghast to claim her own reward.

Lynn and Leliana remained mostly quiet, focusing entirely on Cassandra’s cries of pleasure as they worked to draw even more from her. Leliana’s hand soon slid between the bard’s nethers to tease at her clit while Lynn continued to thrust with tremendous strength, slapping forward and lunging her cock down to the very depths. When Cassandra’s spastic climax began the pair redoubled their efforts in a moment of harmonious cooperation, with Leliana burying her head to Cassandra’s throat for a series of eager licks and Lynn shaking ahead with such might that the Skyhold throne skidded on the concrete floor.

“That’s it, Cassandra...let it all out! Enjoy being a slut for once!” Leliana was giggling wildly, her eyes flashing with desire as she felt her toned, powerful friend quake and shudder in her release. Cassandra was like a woman possessed and absent from her senses, her eyes rolling back in her head, her body twitching and convulsing in frantic fashion, and her nethers unleashing a torrent of excited squirt from around the shaft plunging within her. She groaned and howled until Lynn finally lodged herself as deep as she could, and when the scarred Inquisitor planted herself to the Seeker’s core her own moment of release finally rolled through her.

“M-Maker’s...breath…” The words oozed from Cassandra’s lips as she felt Lynn flood her nethers, pumping load after load of rich, warm cream deep within her. Just because she had already blown inside of Leliana didn’t mean she wouldn’t give Cassandra her fair share, and sure enough the soldier was left breathless as she was flooded. It dripped from her nethers onto Leliana’s below, and as Cassandra felt the heat wash over her she could only gaze down to the spymaster and whisper in a tiny, weary voice. “This...is it always like this, Leliana?”

“Welcome to the Inquisition, Cassandra.” Leliana merely teased in response, before pulling her friend down and sharing another intimate, fond kiss with her. As the two women fell into a moment of passion and depravity, Lynn gently pulled herself from Cassandra’s well-filled hole and allowed a hand to pass across the woman’s firm rump in the aftermath. She paused only long enough to watch as Cassandra’s pussy leaked her cream down to the slit of the redhead, and then quickly moved for her discarded pants to slide them up and over her legs once more.

She had an elf to thank for her services as a lookout - and if she lingered much longer, it would’ve been all too easy to spend her entire evening there. With a smirk, Lynn started to move herself away from the pair without a word, content that the remainder of her cream would provide them with as much satisfaction as they needed into the night. Besides...Leliana had plenty to show Cassandra over the next eight hours, and she didn’t need a scarred soldier in the mix getting in the way of the Seeker’s impending lessons.

Inquisitor Lynn stepped from the throne room and out into the open air, taking a deep, joyful breath of the glorious exterior of Skyhold. This was the home she had always been fighting for, even before she knew it existed. A place of safety, security, and as many warm holes as a woman could want.

With a spring in her step, the Inquisitor started to rush her way to the tavern so she could wrap Sera around her Maker-blessed dick.

End of Chapter Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There's more chapters to come, and even more than I already have planned if people speak up and let me know if they're enjoying it!
> 
> [Make sure to check out my Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) There juuuuuuuuuuust might be some artwork to go along with this story if you do!


End file.
